1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting conductive parts, and more particularly, to a signal line connector which facilitates the wiring of signal output terminals.
2. Related Art
Currently, a normal sound source signal connector is a circuit that is connected to a circuit board 20 of a main audio unit 10, and audio cables 11 of speakers 12 are inserted into the sound source signal connector. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector 30 is fixedly soldered onto a side of the circuit board 20 of the main audio unit 10, and has a plurality of leads 31. An end of each of the leads 31 extends outside the connector 30, and a part of each of the leads 31 is disposed in the connector 30. The other side of the connector 30 has a plurality of slots 33 corresponding to the leads 31, and the end of each of the leads 31 inside the connector 30 is in one of the slots 33. The exposed end of each of the leads 31 of the connector 30 is electrically connected to the circuit board 20 by means of soldering, such that the side having the slots 33 of the connector 30 is exposed outside the main audio unit 10. In addition, the connector 30 has a plurality of screw connection elements 32 exposed outside the main audio unit 10. The screw connection elements 32 are corresponding to the leads 31, and are located at one end of the slots 33. Each of the screw connection elements 32 can be a combination of a screw and a metal pad, and the metal pad is driven by the screw to move towards a side of the leads 31. The terminals of the audio cables 11 are inserted into the connector 30 through the slots 33, and overlap the leads 31. The screw connection elements 32 make the terminals of the audio cables 11 to tightly contact the leads 31, such that the audio cables 11 are electrically connected to the circuit board 20. Thus, the main audio unit 10 can output sound source signals to the speakers 12 via the audio cables 11.
However, though this design can rapidly install or remove the audio cables 11 of the speakers 12, the connector 30 is fixedly soldered on the circuit board 20 of the main audio unit 10. Therefore, when the speakers 12 are connected to the main audio unit 10 with long audio cables 11, considering the subsequent requirement to uninstall and store the speakers 12, if the audio cables connected to the speakers 12 are placed in pipeline channels in the walls of a building, the installation and the subsequent disconnection of the speakers 12 will be very complicated. Therefore, as the connector 30 is fixedly soldered on the circuit board 20 of the main audio unit 10, the position that the connector 30 is disposed on the main audio unit 10 is limited, and cannot be changed freely. Thus, the flexibility of the design of the main audio unit 10 and the circuit board 20 is limited.